


Lick

by Kosaji



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Other, Pokephilia, Somnophilia, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: Cheryl wanders into the Old Chateau, thinking she's lucky to find a place to rest for the night. The ghosts think they are lucky too.





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

> For the dick or treat challenge on Dreamwidth

Eterna forest is beautiful, though she wishes that she didn't have such bad luck against the pokemon living here.

Cheryl shuffles past the prickly tree, the branches catching on her dress and hair as she pushes through to the lights beyond. She's hoping for a camp fire, or maybe a cabin to rest for the night. 

"How lovely!" she claps her hands together. In front of her stands a chateau, the lights on and inviting. She knocks on the door, nervously holding on to the straps of her bag. A faint shadow moves out of the corner of her eye but she dismisses it when the door opens and an older gentleman with an old fashioned beard looks down at her.

She really can't believe her luck! She gets to stay at a lovely room for the night and eat a wonderful meal.

Cherly shivers, the draft is strong despite this being a fancy house. She quickly changes into her night gown and crawls under the covers. She warms quickly and soon her breathing evens out as she falls asleep, unaware of the shadows watching...

"Mmm," Cheryl shifts, in the throes of a vividly pleasurable dream. It starts with flickering touches against her face, her hand, testing her reaction. Then lips fall against her neck,  licking and kissing as she sighs and turns her head away, exposing more of her neck for the taking. 

She lets out a coo as the mouth dips lower, cool breath sending goose-flesh rippling in it's wake as a hot mouth moves  over her right breast, mouthing over her clothes at her nipple. Hands skim past her neck, trail over her breasts teasingly before dipping down to slowly reach past her stomach. 

Her thighs clench instinctively as a low heat builds, making her breath come faster. The hand disappears, to her disappointment, but now her chest feels cold and something wet is stroking over her nipple. She cries out, arching her chest, pushing upwards for more and is rewarded with a second mouth engulfing her other breast, taking a mouthful before pulling off with a smacking sound. The tongues stroke and tease, one flicking over her nipple lightly while the other mouth abandons subtly to suck hard and long, making her moan.

Each tug and lick has her squirming, the need for more building in her as she spreads her legs. Instantly the hands return, two grabbing her knees and pushing further them apart achingly slow while other hands stroke through her hair and pet her stomach. A pair reach up to grab her hands, pinning them over her head. Her breasts rise higher, much to the delight of the mouths, given how they redouble their efforts to make Cheryl groan.

A touch ghosts across her inner thigh and she almost bucks the hands off, straining for a firmer touch as the hand trails across the trembling skin of her stomach to pull down her panties.

The air stills and Cheryl holds her breath in anticipation, her heart pounding as something makes its way between her legs. Her clit throbs, aching for some form of contact as an answering throb starts pulsing from the entrance just under it.

A tongue, large and wet swipes up her slit, hard.

Cheryl shrieks as she finally gets what she's been waiting for, hips rolling to meet every lick and suck on her petals.

The tongue takes leisurely licks, hot and heavy against her clit, circling around and round as her breath hitches. It flutters down again, and testing her entrance with short, light licks before thrusts into her, gently fucking in and out in time with the mouths sucking on her nipples. 

Cheryl's mind goes white a the tongues work together to bring her to orgasm. The mouths on her nipples suck hard, the one the right scraping sharp teeth against the sensitized point. The tongue inside her moves faster, alternating between thrusting into her and sucking on her clit. She's teetering on the edge when another mouth joins in, sucking her clit as the other tongue licks into her and she's gone.

She sobs out her orgasm as the pleasure snaps like a band, reverberating through her body.

Her eyes snap open, and she screams.

She's lying on the bed, the covers gone and her night gown bunched up under her armpits. She looks up to see hers arms held by a Haunter, who laughs when it sees her looking at it, rolling it's tongue out to lick over her exposed nipple.

She screams again, trying to kick out but it only makes her breasts bounce, and a Gastly appears over her chest to suck the other one into it's mouth. She shudders, trying to pull her legs in but they are held fast. Heart sinking she  looks past the duo of ghost pokemon on her chest to see a second Haunter holding her legs wide open, it's tongue out and visibly wet.

"No, no!" Cheryl moans as the Haunter by her legs laughs and leans forward, taking a long, lingering lick that has her trembling.

The sound of something being knocked over catches her attention and she looks hopefully towards the sound. 

Her bag is on its side, the contents spilling out. Hope rises when she sees Chansey's pokeball until she realizes that she would be no help against ghost types. A crackle of electricity rings through the air and she pales when she sees a small pokemon with a red body lit up by blue electricity playing with a toy she packed for lonely nights.

The pokemon lets out a triumphant cry before disappearing in a flash. Her toy switches on by itself, surrounded by the same blue light of the pokemon and flies over to her, buzzing ominously.

Her breath comes faster as the Hitachi wand approaches, circling a nipple and skimming over her stomach to hover over her mound. 

Her eyes catch movement as the Haunter lets go of her legs only for a Gengar to take it's place, his larger body shoving between her open thighs. There's a large pink cock poking out from between the Gengar's legs, and when she looks at his malevolent red eyes she knows she isn't going to get any mercy.

"Ah! Oh God!"

Cheryl jumps as the Gengar thrusts forward the same time the wand drops. She clamps down on the cock, muscles clutching and releasing as it moves with short jerking movements. The vibrator is directly on her clit, the sensations bordering too much as the Gastly and Haunter continue their ministrations at her breasts. She tries to wiggle away but the wand follows her and settles on the perfect spot, making her thrust back onto the cock as she cums again.

She shakes and shudders as the Gengar moves faster, his claws digging into her hip as he comes. 

Cheryl falls limp on the bed, chest heaving and hips twitching as the Gengar pulls out with a wide smile. The other ghosts disappear, leaving her nipples rick hard and shiny with spit pointing up at the ceiling. Even her wand has retreated to the top of her mound, the vibration lowered but still felt, making her shudder occasionally.

She looks up as the Gengar leaves, wondering if that is the end of it when a Haunter comes up between her legs, the long tongue making her clench at the thought of it eating her out again. The Haunter flies up and grabs her legs, pushing them up and Cheryl gets a look at the long cock  bobbing between its legs.

"Wait-" she cuts herself off when the cock pushes inside, taking up the familiar rhythm. The wand's vibrations increases and soon she being pushed into another orgasm. Through hazy eyes Cheryl sees more ghost pokemon surround her, touch her, taste her. She grips the sheets and lets out a broken moan as she is fucked towards another toe curling orgasm, accepting that she will be here for a while.


End file.
